This invention relates to an automatic exposure controlled camera which is capable of controlling shutter speed in accordance with a manually set diaphragm (hereinafter referred to as "ES" mode operation) and controlling the diaphragm in accordance with a manually set shutter speed (hereinafter referred to as "EE" mode operation).
It is known in the art to provide ES camera operation wherein the diaphragm is manually set and the shutter speed is automatically controlled. Further, it is known in the art to provide EE camera operation wherein the shutter speed is manually set and the diaphragm is automatically controlled. However, as is well known both methods have their distinct advantages and disadvantages relative to one another. Heretofore it has been considered cumbersome and highly complicated to include both EE and ES operation in a camera.